


Blue Ribbon

by Selena_Khrystafur (Rylryn)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Andraste - Freeform, Brian Bowers, Drinking Songs, F/M, Song fic, Tempting the Chiorboy, The Scottsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylryn/pseuds/Selena_Khrystafur
Summary: Kaitlyn McAlistair and Hawke and Co. Having a relaxing evening at the Hanged Man in Varric's Suite.





	Blue Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did a while back on FF.net. I know it is not the greatest but it is the very first thing I ever wrote for fanfiction. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but please do not flame.
> 
>  
> 
> @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@
> 
> I have plans for a much longer story with these characters but I was making a drinking song mix for St Paddy's this popped into my head and wouldn't let go. Besides tormenting a Prince is so much fun. Kaitlyn Marie McAlistair is from Earth. She arrived in Thedras thru unknown intervention appearing wounded on Wounded Coast (no pun intended). She is a Wiccan/Witch. Upon entering Thedras she discovered she has workable magic but it works a bit differently than normal magic in Thedas. She worships the Celtic Goddess Andraste as her primary Goddess. This story takes place after some months with Hawke and Co. Having a relaxing evening at the Hanged Man in Varric's Suite.

Kait couldn't remember how exactly they came to be discussing the singing and merits of drinking songs but she was firmly convinced that Isabella is in some way responsible. Hell anytime things start to take a turn for the risque Isabella was always responsible. As she had already confessed to playing drinking songs in her former life at Music Festivals Varric had begun to pester Kaitlyn for a drinking song from her world so they could compare.

  
"A competition then? What are the stakes?" she grinned wickedly "And the forfeit?"

Isabella smirked at Hawke, stroking his arm slowly, then glancing at Sebastian and laughing.

"I know!The first to make Choir Boy blush wins. The forfeit is a kiss from whoever the winner chooses."

Kaitlyn looked at her with a challenge in her eyes. "Anyone?"

"Anyone."

"Who goes first?"

"Go for it, Cat." Varric replied

Looking around the room her eyes rested on Sebastian's. The vivid blue of his eyes pulled her in reminding her of the ribbon she bought that morning which so completely matched his eyes. She smiled slowly realizing she knew exactly what song to sing.

Sebastian was not sure he liked the way the night was going. Sometimes he was a little frustrated with the way Isabella would always pull Kaitlyn into her world of debauchery. He looked over at her bantering with the harlot, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. He had never been more confused by a woman than he was by Kait. From another world, worshiping Andraste as he did but her Andraste so different. Her unconscious sexuality. Her swaying hips, her luscious lips. He was torn between his vows and his desire for a woman. No not a woman, this woman and only her. He suddenly thought what if she loses? Isabella will probably pick to kiss her. Then a more disturbing thought what if she wins? Who will she kiss? Who will taste her when he cannot? Suddenly he was determined not to blush at all.

  
Kaitlyn suddenly leaned over and took Sebastian's arm and tied her blue ribbon around his bare wrist "Wish me luck," she whispered against his ear, causing him to suppress a hot flare of desire to pull her into his lap and kiss her senseless. "G- g-g good luck" he manged to stutter out.

  
Smiling at the whole room she stood and said "I need your help please please clap a steady rhythm like this," and then proceeded to demonstrate by slapping her thighs with her hands.

Then she began to sing

**Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar on evening fair**   
**And one could tell by how we walked that he drunk more than his share**   
**He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet**   
**Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street**   
**Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**   
**He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street**

  
Here she licked her lips then winked wickedly at Isabella

  
**About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by**   
**And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye**   
**See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built**   
**I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt**   
**Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**   
**I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt**

  
As she was singing she slowly brought her gaze to Sebastian's. Suddenly she thought of him in a kilt and hot heat sparked within her making her eyes widen with desire.

  
**They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be**   
**Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see**   
**And there behold, for them to see, beneath his Scottish skirt**   
**Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth**   
**Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**   
**Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth**

  
She locked eyes with Sebastian, her gaze unwavering as she repeated that last line.

  
**They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone**   
**Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along**   
**As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow**   
**Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show**   
**Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**   
**Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show**

  
Her eyes traveled down to the bow she had tied around him. Slowly her gaze returned to him her eyes full of promise. Unable to resist a flush crept across his skin inflaming him with a burning desire to kiss her, taste her, To make her HIS.

  
**Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards a tree**   
**Behind a bush, he lift his kilt and gawks at what he sees**   
**And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes.**   
**O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize**   
**Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh**   
**O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize**

  
Everyone started clapping harder and cheering. Without removing her eyes from Sebastian's, she smiled and said teasingly," So did I?" she paused and then caressed the ribbon and his wrist beneath it, "Win first prize?"

  
Varric choked on his ale and Isabella laughed wickedly, "Oh yes you wicked woman you won. So who shall you pick for your forfeit? Me?" She smiled seductively at Kait.  
Before Isabella could move or say another word. Sebastian flipped his hand over grasping Kaitlyn's and pulled her closer to him. In a voice thickened by his brogue he growled out, "Me. You are kissing me!"

Then he reached up pulled her in his lap and crushed his lips to hers. Kaitlyn gasped and let out a small moan giving his tongue access to her mouth. He pushed in exploring her mouth using teeth and tongue with a savage thoroughness that left her panting and mewling in his arms. He gentled the kiss deepening it and bringing her closer.  
The thoughts in his head a whirl. She is mine. By Andraste's Grace only mine. Then it was like a light exploded in his head. By Andraste's Grace! Andraste brought her here to Thedras, brought her to him. The sign he was looking for to help him determine his path his destiny was right in front of him had been for months. This woman with her crazy ideas and out of this world perspective was his destiny and he could not spend another day without her.  
Load clapping and cheering and "Way to go Choir Boy!" Broke through the delicious haze of her lips. And he broke the kiss. He kissed the tip of Kaitlyn's ear and whispered "Later, _grá mo chroí_." Her eyes widened and she whispered back," _Cuisle mo chroí, amhrán m'anama, solas mo dhorchadais_."  
He settled her more comfortably in his lap took a sip of his drink and smiling asked, "Wicked Grace, anyone?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the greatest but it was my first attempt at any fanfiction. Hope y'all like it. 
> 
> Translations I used Irish for Sebastian because that is what I am familiar with.
> 
> grá mo chroí. - Love of my heart  
> Cuisle mo chroí, amhrán m'anama, solas mo dhorchadais - pulse of my heart, song of my soul, light of my darkness
> 
> The song is "The Scotsman" there are many many versions of this song out there but my favorite is the Bryan Bowers one.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbmzxHQkxSE


End file.
